Dream or Real? Kaihun!
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: Seperti biasa, ane belum bisa bikin summary. Monggo langsung dibaca aja :)


**DREAM? OR REAL?**

 **Pair: always Kaihun!**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Rate: T**

 **I just own this story,** **the character belongs to the parents, agencies, and fans :)**

 **WARN: DLDR, YAOI/BL, TYPOS, NO BLAME, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Wake up honey! Wake up, wake up!" suara seorang wanita terdengar lembut ditelinganya.

"Eungh… sebentar lagi mommy…" namja itu menggeliat resah ketika ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bukan sebentar honey, ayo sekarang bangun, dia sudah menunggumu"

"Uuh…" namja itu mengerjapkan matanya, membiaskan cahaya lampu yang masuk melalui retina matanya. Dia baru sadar jika yang membangunkannya bukanlah ibunya, melainkan ibu dari seseorang yang disukainya.

"Eh, aunty?" gumamnya bingung.

"Benar, Hunnie, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap, eoh. Pangeranmu sudah menunggumu di pestanya, dan ternyata kamu masih terlelap disini" ujar wanita itu yang dipanggil aunty itu pada namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Hunnie tadi, namanya Oh Sehun.

"Pangeran? Pesta? Sebenarnya ada apa aunty?" tanyanya bingung ketika mendengar cerocosan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap sekarang, dia sudah menunggumu"

"Hah?" bingung Sehun.

"Bukan hah, honey? Tapi bersiap-siap sekarang, ok? Aunty akan kembali kesana" ujar yeoja itu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang? Memang ada apa? Tsk, lebih baik aku mandi dulu"

Setelah mandi ia begitu terkejut karena di atas tempat tidurnya sudah terdapat sehelai gaun, tunggu gaun?! Apa ada yang sedang mengerjainya? Apa orang itu tidak tau jika dia seorang laki-laki? Kenapa laki-laki diberi gaun? Sialan!

"MOMMY!" pannggilnya namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut.

"Aish, dimana sih mom? Mommy! Mommy!" panggilnya sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada suara yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Huft. Tadi aunty Kim menyuruhku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta, memang siapa yang mengadakan pesta? Lalu ada gaun di tempat tidurku dan mommy tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa dengan semua orang hari ini? Dasar aneh"

"Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap, semua orang menjadi aneh hari ini" gerutunya kesal, sambil berjalan kearah almarinya untuk mencari baju yang kiranya cocok untuknya, karena dia tidak akan pernah mau memakai gaun aneh itu.

"Eh? Kemana semua bajuku? Kenapa tidak ada semua?" kagetnya karena dialmarinya tidak ada sehelaipun baju miliknya, almari itu kosong.

"Mommy!" panggilnya sekali lagi dan turun kelantai bawah mencari mommy yang dipanggilnya dari tadi hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya. Setelah sampai dilantai bawah, tidak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

"Kemana semua orang? Apa aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik segera bersiap" Sehun memandang sekali lagi gaun yang ada diatas kasurnya, ' _Apa dia harus memakainya? Tapi dia kan seorang namja?_ ' ' _Tapi jika dia tidak memakainya, masak iya dia harus telanjang seperti ini terus? Hah terpaksa harus memakainya_ ' batin Sehun merana.

Akhirnya Sehun memakai gaun berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan, yang menjuntai indah menutupi kakinya yang jenjang, dengan sepatu dengan hak 5 senti yang ternyata ada disamping gaun itu. Sehun berkaca sekali lagi, karena mungkin dia terlihat aneh.

"Wah? Apa ini aku? Kukira aku akan terlihat seperti banci? Aku lumayan juga,kkk" ucapnya lirih memandang dirinya sendiri takjub, dengan gaun baby blue membalut tubuhnya yang semampai, sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya, rambut sebahu yang dibiarkan terurai indah dengan jepit rambut sederhana yang entah Sehun dapat darimana, serta wajahnya yang dipoles natural. Apa dia ini memang seorang namja? Dia jadi meragukan kelaminnya, bukankah dia namja tulen? Hah, terserah.

Setelah siap dia segera turun dan akan pergi, tapi…

"Memang aku harus pergi kemana?" ujarnya dengan langkah pelan, baru sadar jika dia tidak tau siapa dan dimana tempat yang mengadakan pesta. Namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu melihat rumah yang ramai dengan berbagai cahaya yang menyinari di halamannya. Mungkinkah?

"Mungkin pestanya dirumah itu? Eh, aku seperti mengenal rumah itu?" gumamnya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah mendekat kearah rumah yang sepertinya sedang merayakan pesta itu. Itu rumah aunty Kim, ibu dari Kim Jongin, orang yang disukainya, duh.

"Sial! Kenapa harus dirumah Kim Jongin? Dan aku seperti ini? Memalukan! Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini" ujarnya dan segera bergegas ingin pergi dari halaman mansion itu.

"Tunggu!" suara baritone menghentikannya melangkah, dia mematung sekarang. Sehun tahu suara itu, suara rendah milik orang yang disukainya, Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin memergokinya dengan penampilan seperti ini, Sehun ingin tenggelam di sungai Han saja rasanya.

"Sehunnie, kau kah itu? Kenapa ingin pergi?" tidak ada sahutan dari yang diajak bicara.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, bukankah eomma sudah memberitahumu" ujarnya lagi karena belum mendapat sahutan dari namja cantik yang diketahuinya sebagai tetangganya ini. Jongin benar-benar terkejut, apalagi saat Sehun mengenakan gaun seperti itu, tapi dia masih mengenali namja cantik itu. Karena Jongin mengenal Sehun luar dan dalam.

"Apa?" gumam Sehun terkejut, Jongin menunggunya? Untuk apa?

"Sehunnie?" tangan Jongin terulur ke lengan Sehun membuatnya berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Jongin, namun Sehun tetap menunduk. Sehun bingung, malu, kesal.

"Waeyo, Sehunnie? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" ujar Jongin dengan tangan yang mendongakkan dagu Sehun agar bertatapan dengannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu? Tapi kenapa?" lirih Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" suara baritone itu memenuhi pendengaran Sehun.

"Apa?" gumam Sehun, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang ada dihalaman rumahnya.

"Yeppeo" ucap Jongin, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menyentuh pipi namja cantik didepannya yang merona parah.

"Eh?" bingung Sehun.

"Kau cantik" ujar Jongin memandang wajah indah Sehun.

"Kau sedang mabuk Jongin hyung? Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun makin bingung dengan sikap Jongin, namun tidak dapat membohongi rona merah yang merambat dipipinya. Jongin itu keren, tampan, popular, kaya pula lalu kenapa sikapnya hari ini aneh? Apa dia mabuk? Pikir Sehun.

"Aku tidak mabuk Sehunnie, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

"Mwo?" kaget Sehun, clueless. Jongin, ingin jadi kekasihnya?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, dan sekarang aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, apa aku salah?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"A-Anni. Tapi…"

"Kenapa tapi, Hunnie aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku?" desak Jongin.

"Eh?"

"Bukan eh, Sehunnie. Hanya iya atau tidak itu saja" gemas Jongin melihat namja cantik dihadapannya dengan wajah merona dan bibir pink menggoda yang terus digigit itu.

"Emm…tap-…b-baiklah" ujar Sehun menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena Jongin memandangnya intens.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita adalah kekasih"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja" ujar Jongin dengan suara yang semakin rendah. Wajah tampan itu mulai mendekat ke bibir Sehun. Awalnya Sehun terkejut, karena ini ciuman pertamanya, dan yang mengambilnya adalah orang yang disukainya, Sehun sangat bahagia sekarang. Semoga ini bukan mimpi, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya menanti ciuman itu…

…

…

KRING

KRIIING

KRIIIIING

WAKE UP, SEHUNNIE

WAKE UP, WAKE UP, SEHUNNIE

…

…

' _Apa itu suara telepon…uuuh mengganggu saja, eh tapi…'_

' _Kok seperti suara alarmnya_ …'

"Ughh… ini dimana?" lenguh namja cantik itu dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap bingung, bukankah dia tadi sedang di halaman mansion keluarga KIM dengan Kim Jongin yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia di ruangan yang sepertinya familiar? Bukan sepertinya tapi ini memang kamarnya. Sial, apa tadi itu cuma mimpi? Jongin jadi kekasihku dan kami akan berciuman itu mimpi? Apa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya. Hah, Sehun sangat kecewa ternyata itu semua cuma mimpi, sial sial sial. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hah, jam berapa ini? Lebih baik aku bersiap sekolah" gerutu Sehun terlanjur kesal karena yang tadi hanya bunga tidurnya saja.

SKIP

"Pagi mom, kenapa tidak membangunkanku" ujar Sehun kesal pada mommynya saat sarapan di ruang makan.

"Jangan menyalahkan mommy, Hunnie baby. Mommy sudah membangunkanmu dua puluh kali. Sehunnie saja yang tidurnya seperti orang pingsan"

"Bohong!" bantah Sehun.

"Terserah jika Sehunnie tidak percaya" ujar santai.

"Waeyo?" Tanya saat melihat wajah anaknya yang biasanya ceria kini ditekuk.

"Hmm…anniyo?" gumam Sehun, menjawab pertanyaan .

TING TONG

Keduanya menoleh ketika terdengar suara bel dari luar rumah mereka.

"Hah, siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini? Hunnie, tolong kau bukakan pintunya" suruh pada Sehun.

"Aish, jinjja" gerutu Sehun menuruti permintaan mommynya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

TING TONG

"Issh, ne ne. Tunggu sebentar! Dasar tidak sabaran!" geram Sehun membuka pintunya.

"Eh? Jongin hyung?" kagetnya, karena ternyata orang yang mengganggu pagi tenangnya adalah Kim Jongin.

"Pagi Sehunnie. Kau sudah ingin berangkat?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun yang masih terkejut malah mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Eh? N-ne, hyung… eng, hyung ingin masuk dulu?" gugup Sehun.

"Anniyo, karena kau sudah ingin berangkat bagaimana jika kau berangkat bersamaku saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne?! Emm, apa tidak merepotkan hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kkaja" ajak Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambil tasku dulu sekalian pamit, hhe"

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tunggu disini saja kalau begitu" ujar Jongin dan Sehun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera masuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia yakin sudah semerah tomat.

"Hunnie, siapa yang datang?" Tanya heran melihat Sehun mengambil tasnya dan meraih segelas susu untuk dihabiskannya sekali teguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Itu Jongin hyung, mom. Aku berangkat dulu ne? bye, mom" ujar Sehun sembari mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri dan setelahnya segera berangkat sekolah karena Jongin sudah menunggunya. Uh, semoga saja mimpinya semalam jadi kenyataan, doa Sehun dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berangkat menggunakan motor sport milik Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di KH high school. Sehun masih ditingkat dua high school, sedangkan Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat empat jurusan bisnis di Kyunghee University. Karena itulah Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan hyung.

Sehun turun dari motor sport milik Jongin, melepas helm yang digunakannya dan memberikannya pada Jongin dengan jantung yang serasa ingin meledak. Sehun merasa jika tadi Jongin sengaja melajukan motornya diatas kecepatan normal agar Sehun memeluknya, huh dasar Jongin hyung modus, batin Sehun. Ck, Jongin yang modus atau kau yang terlalu percaya diri Sehun?

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan senyum geli diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Dia tau bahwa namja manis dihadapannya ini sedang gugup, terbukti dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajah indah itu dan cherry lips yang terus digigit namja manis itu. Ah, makhluk dihadapannya ini memang menggemaskan, Jongin jadi ingin gigit. Khukhu

"E-eung i-itu…aish. Ah aku masuk dulu hyung, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, hhe" ujar Sehun terbata dengan senyum gugup diwajahnya. Dan Jongin masih menatapnya, duh Sehun jadi tambah gugup ditatap seintens itu oleh Jongin.

"I-itu… Hyung tidak pergi? Bukankah hyung juga ada kelas nanti?" Tanya Sehun menutupi kegugupannya, namun hanya senyum kecil yang tersemat diwajah tampan itu. Kalau begini Sehun jadi kesal karena dari tadi dihiraukan oleh makhluk tampan didepannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu Hunnie masuk dulu hyung, sekali lagi terima kasih tumpangannya. Bye hyu-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh lengan kekar berkulit tan itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar, namun Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun masih membeku, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Onyx itu seperti menembus hazel milik Sehun. Jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tak menentu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Jongin baru saja menciumnya? Kenapa Jongin menciumnya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan di benak namja cantik itu.

"Sehunnie…?" panggil Jongin setelah memberikan kecupan pada Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, membuahkan senyum kecil dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak sopan, ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa seijinku, huh?" Tanya Jongin masih memperhatikan ekspresi namja didepannya.

"Ap-Apa h-hyung baru saja men-menciumku?" Tanya Sehun gamang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai dirambati rona kemerahan, dengan tangan yang refleks memegang cherry lipsnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat tawa Jongin keluar dengan lepasnya. Jongin merasa lucu dengan wajah bodoh tapi menggemaskan namja manis sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Ne, aku baru saja menciummu. Itu sebagai tanda milikku. Jadi selain diriku, jangan biarkan orang lain menciummu. Jika kau membiarkan orang lain menciummu selain aku, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman. Dan hukumannya adalah menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Jja, kau harus segera masuk agar tidak terlambat, aku juga akan segera berangkat. Bye, Sehunnie~" ujar Jongin sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan mencium dahi namja cantik itu, menaiki motornya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja cantik yang tadi diantarnya dalam keadaan freeze.

Sedangkan Sehun, namja cantik itu mungkin wajahnya sudah tidak bisa untuk lebih merah dari ini karena demi Tuhan ini masih didepan gerbang sekolah dan Jongin menciumnya. Apa tadi Jongin bilang menandainya? Apa tadi namja tan itu juga bilang jika aku miliknya? Apa Jongin tadi mengatakan pendamping hidup? Apa Jongin tadi benar-benar melakukannya dengan sadar? Argh, tolong tampar Sehun jika ini mimpi?

"AW" aduh Sehun, saat dia mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ternyata bukan mimpi. Apa Tuhan baru saja mengabulkan doanya dan mewujudkan mimpinya tadi malam? Jika iya, maka Sehun berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua.

Perlahan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu membuat matanya ikut tersenyum melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, cantik sekali. Mungkin ini merupakan awal kisah cintanya, wks. Jongin tidak mengatakan mencintainya sih, tapi Sehun yakin jika tanda milik Jongin sama dengan Jongin yang menginginkan dirinya. Dan jika Jongin menginginkannya maka ada kemungkinan besar jika Jongin juga mencintainya.

Senyum semakin mengembang di bibir tipis itu dengan berlalunya sosok ramping Sehun ditelan kerumunan murid yang berdesakan ingin segera masuk karena gerbang akan segera ditutup. Ternyata dia terlalu lama berdiam diri di depan gerbang sekolah. Hah.

' _Yosh! Tunggu saja Jongin hyung, besok kau akan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku dengan jelas dan benar'_ batin Sehun dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah indah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~END~~~**

Annyeong~~~~~

Ketemu lagi sama diriku di new story~ hhe

Makasih buat sambutan hangat di story sebelumnya, makasih uga yang udah riview, fav, and follow di story sebelumnya... wkwk

Gk nyangka ada yang mau baca story abal ane...hhe pokoknya makasih reviewnya n semangatnya~

Jangan bosen-bosen riview lagi ne~

Maapkeun ane gk bisa bkin sequel story sbelumnya, tapi sbg gntinya ane kasih new story, meski sama abalnya...wkwk :v

Yo monggo, new story udah ada, riview, fol, fav jan lupa~ hhe:D

Annyeong~


End file.
